RUBELLITE TOURMALINE
by Hapkido Twink
Summary: HIATUS ! chanyeol mati suri! setelah merasakan ususnya meleleh, ia ternyata masih bisa bernafas dengan baik di keesokan hari. awalnya chanyeol sudah bisa menerima kenyataan itu namun bagaimana jika baekhyun-kekasihnya yang ternyata menjadi penyebab utama kematiannya itu- datang kembali untuk mencarinya? (CHANBAEK/BL)


PROLOG

* * *

Sedari kecil, aku selalu memikirkan kematianku kelak, idealnya seperti mati ditangan bangsa nordik ataupun tertelan paus purba dilautan lepas dan mungkin stelahnya aku akan mati dengan tenang, pergi ke alam baka ditemani dewi cantik yang akan menjadi permaisuriku disana.

tidak pernah terpikir olehku, bola api yang membakar ususku menjadi penyebab utama kematianku. Parahnya lagi, aku mati suri. Setelah merasakan ususku meleleh, keesokannya aku dapat memakan kue sus, tanpa kunyahan yang berceceran dari perutku yang berlubang.

Aku bukanlah _demigod_ dan juga bukanlah seorang vampir . Aku hanyalah Park Chanyeol. Seorang pengendali api dari suku rubellite namun dapat memulihkan luka bakar diususnya dalam waktu semalam, yang normalnya luka itu bisa menewaskan seseorang hanya dalam hitungan menit. Seingatku, aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk regenerasi, atau apapun itu

Mungkin kalian akan berpikir ini adalah suatu keajaiban, namun aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak, setelah merasa jiwaku hampir sekarat keesokannya aku dapat terbangun kembali dengan keadaan lubang diperutku yang sudah menutup sempurna. semua ini lebih tepatnya kusebut sebagai tragedi dibanding dengan menyebutnya sebagai 'keajaiban'.

Jika aku bermimpi, maka mohon bangunkan aku dari mimpi gila ini

Tapi, ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi!

Dewa, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?

Aku tidak ingin menebak ini adalah suatu pertanda apakah kau masih menyayangiku atau tidak, karena jawabannya tentu tidak mengingat dosa-dosaku hampir menyentuh titik tak hingga. Lalu..apakah..

Apakah... dosaku sudah sangat berlimpah sehingga kau tidak ingin menyambut jiwa kotorku disurga?

Oh...aku tidak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

* * *

 **RUBELLITE TOURMALINE**

By. Bluepxgeon

This story contains:

 **BOY X BOY-YAOI-SHONEN AI-BL-MATURE CONTENT.**

If you don't like this content, you can click close button

.

Main cast : Park chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and others

Genre : Fantasy, Crime, Romance

Rated : M

.

.

Enjoy! Hope you like it ^^

* * *

Sekalipun jangan pernah berpikir bahwa terbangun kembali dari sekarat itu keren.

Dan jangan pernah ceritakan kematianmu kepada orang lain, selain mendapat cemoohan setelahnya kau akan merasakan pergolakan batin yang luar biasa. Seperti 'ah kenapa aku tidak beneran mati saja dan kenapa aku masih berada di dunia fana ini!' tapi setelahnya kau akan berpikir ' tapi dosaku masih banyak, aku masih belum siap untuk menghadap dewa!'

Hah

sebenarnya kurang lebih itulah pergolakan batin yang kurasakan 5 tahun terakhir.

kronik masa laluku sebenarnya tidak ada istimewanya, Aku tidak memiliki cerita hebat yang membuatku sebegini 'istimewa'-nya. yah, sebutan istimewa itu kubuat sendiri dalih-dalih untuk menghibur diri, walaupun realitanya bisa lebih pantas disebut 'pecundang'.

Awal-awal tahun terasa begitu berat bagi pecundang sepertiku. Setidaknya, sudah lebih dari 3 kali aku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Seperti menjatuhkan diri dari gedung tinggi, menabrakkan diri kemobil yang berlaju kencang serta percobaan bunuh diri lainnya yang mungkin sering kau jumpai di drama-drama televisi. Beruntungnya aku memiliki sifat perfeksionis yang tinggi, karena berkat sifat alamiku itu percobaan bunuh diriku akan selalu berujung kegagalan. Namun tetap saja pergolakan batin itu muncul setelah aku menyesali keputusanku atau mengiyakan keputusan bodohku. Katakanlah, aku adalah orang yang sangat plin plan

Terkadang aku tidak ingin mati lagi, apalagi mati dengan cara yang tidak elit. Tidak, sudah cukup aku merasakannya sekali. Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi! Namun tak jarang pula aku membalik pikiranku untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri . karena bung, kehidupan jalanan itu sangat keras!

Apalagi untuk ukuran seorang pria metropolitan yang dulunya hidup suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tentu, jalanan bukanlah tandingannya. mentalku masih terlalu lembek untuk menjadi gelandangan.

Omong-omong tentang gelandangan, kira-kira kau bisa menyebutku seperti itu. Aku telah menjadi gelandangan 5 tahun terakhir, tanpa uang, rumah, dan menjalani hidup layaknya manusia primitif. Untuk makan aku harus mencarinya terlebih dahulu, entah harus mengambilnya dari tong sampah atau harus mengendap-ngendap mencuri makanan ditoko roti. Aku pun hidup secara nomaden, terkadang aku tinggal dibangunan yang sudah tak berpenghuni, lorong jembatan utama distrik actaeus , bahkan dipinggir jalan raya itupun kalau polisi sedang tidak dalam masa razia.

Aku hidup sebatang kara. orang tuaku sudah mati bersama dengan diriku dimalam itu. Sanak saudaraku pun juga mengira kalau aku benar-benar sudah 'mati' bersama mereka. Oleh karena itu mereka tidak mencariku. Kalaupun mereka tau aku masih hidup, belum tentu mereka akan menerimaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Entahlah, bahkan sekarang aku sudah tidak sudi memanggil mereka saudaraku.

Saudara macam apa yang membiarkan sanak saudaranya dibunuh secara percuma-cuma? Ya hanya sanak saudara ku yang seperti itu.

Efek fitnah itu begitu besar mempengaruhi sanak saudaraku sampai-sampai mereka tak berkutik sama sekali ketika ayah dan ibuku dibantai. Beruntungnya aku berhasil melarikan diri, namun keberuntunganku hanya sebatas sampai situ saja karena setelahnya pasukan pembantai itu berhasil mendapatkanku kembali dan tanpa berpikir panjang mereka menyerangku dengan bola api.

Ya kira-kira begitulah cerita singkat kematianku. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, luka itu masih tetap membekas dipikiranku. Walaupun kejadian itu sudah berlalu 5 tahun lamanya namun kenangan itu masih terlalu perih untuk diingat.

Bahkan aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, wajahnya yang ikut serta dalam pasukan. Menatapku dengan tragis, tidak peduli status diantara kami atau apa harga diriku sebenarnya didepan matanya. Dia nampak tak peduli.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi namun...tentu saja, apa yang lebih perih dari pengkhianatan.

Bahkan kekasihku ikut dalam pembantaian itu, ikut membunuh keluarga dan..

Menyerang diriku yang merupakan kekasihnya.

apa yang lebih perih dari pengkhianatan?

* * *

Tbc or end?

A/N : haii~ bersama saya dengan ff fantasy super gaje ini.

Ini baru prolognya ya, kalau responnya bagus nanti saya bakalan bikin chapter 1 sebagai lanjutannya.

Untuk yang bingung, semoga chapter depan bisa menjelaskan kebingungan kalian yaa, karena chapter depan bakalan flash back nyeritain awal mulanya kematian chanyeol dan seluk beluk kenapa keluarganya kena fitnah besar hihihihi.

Untuk kritik dan saran, saya membuka pintu lebar-lebar kotak masukan. Asal dengan bahasa yang sopan, thanks!


End file.
